Truth or dare
by Princess Luna Angels
Summary: "I dare you To Read Levy's Secret Dirty Books' Truth or dare? With Fairy tail-rewritten


_**Truth Or Dare?**_

**Luna:"Hey Guys today I am Rewritting Truth Or dare?!"**

**Luna:"I will Still Keep the Reviews for Truth or dare since It will help me with the dares or truths"**

**Luna: "PLease Review follow or follow. (your Choice)**

**Luna: "PM me to Help me with the dares/truths"**

**Send this to me:**

**To (Name)**

**From (Name)**

**Truth/Dare:**

**Punishment (If Didn't do It)**

**Luna: "Thank you and I hope you enjoy this Story!"**

* * *

"Hey Guys!" Luna exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey Extremely WERIDA Then Lucy girl!" Natsu smiled goofly.

"I AM NOT WERID!,YOUR FREAKINGPINK HAIR IS WERIDER!" Luna yelled really Pissed off.

"IT'S NOT PINK, IT'S SALMON!" Natsu yelled Ticked off.

"LUCY!' Luna yelled Having Brustles of tears at the end of her eyelids.

"Hai?!" Lucy Came bursting through the door.

"Pinky called me Weird!" Lucy sobbed.

"NATSU YOU BAKA, MAKING LUNA-CHAN CRY LUCY KICK!" Lucy used her 'Lucy kick' on Natsu making him crash out the window where he was flying of to space.

"Thank You Lucy!" Luna smiled.

"No Problemo, Luna-chan!" Lucy smiled.

"Any-Ways What I was about to say before, Before Pinky RUDELY Interrupted me I was going to say "LETS PLAY A GAME!" Luna Smirked.

"Sure!" Lucy putted on a cheerful smile.

"Well SInce you dear Lucy said Sure Then Let's Get started!" Luna smirked devilishly.

"Um...Okay But What's the game called?" Lucy questioned.

"Now, Now, Now Lucy I'll just have to call all of Fairy Tail!" Luna smiled.

"Kay!" Lucy said.

"Oh Lucy meet me at the Fairy Studio At 4.00pm!" Luna said while running of.

"Alright..." Lucy muttered.

* * *

**TImeskip **

"Are they here yet Luna?" Asked a long pinkish-white haired girl with Blue eyes said.

**"**Soon, My dear Friend Mira but You'll Also be Participating too!" A girl with Blonde hair and Light Green Eyes said.

"LUNA, THERE HERE!" Yelled a Teenager with Dark Blue Hair and Blue eyes said.

"Thanks Rin and Could you please Asked them all to sit in the audience, Onigai?" Luna asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure Luna!" He smiled.

"Thanks!" She blushed.

"Luna!" Mira asked.

"What's the matter Mira?" Luna said.

"Well...Nothing!" Mirajane said.

"okay I need to get up on stage since I am a famous model/singer/actress/Host.: Luna said.

Luna stepped out behind the curtains wearing a black heart cutout dress, Black Boots with sliver buckles and Denim Blue Jacket.

"Hi Minna!" Luna shouted.

The crowed Cheer. The cheers Echoing through out Magnolia.

"Hey That's Luna-chan!" Levy and Lucy yelled at the same time pointing at Luna.

"Today We will be Playing a Game Today!" Luna smriked Slyly.

"Ooh!" The crowed yelled.

"The Game We Are Playing Is...Drum Roll Please!" Luna shouted.

The crowed quickly patted their legs .

"Were Playing...TRUTH OR DARE WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Luna shouted.

"EH!" The people that were invited to Go here in Fairy tail yelled.

"Okay Dokey,If I call you up on stage Please Come Up Fairy Tail Members and Also Other Guilds!" Luna secretly smirked.

"EH, Luna-chan YOU DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT THIS!" Lucy yelled.

Luna smirked and sent Lucy a wave.

"Grrh LUNA!" Lucy shouted.

"Okay First Up is our favourite Celestial mage LUCY HEARTFILIA!" Luna yelled

"I AM NOT FREAKING GOING UP THERE!" Lucy yelled crossing her arms.

"DO IT!"Luna yelled muderously.

"f-find!" Lucy went up stage.

"I Open thee the Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio! Lucy shouted when she got on the golden Platform.

"Hey Lucy!" Scorpio said.

"Hey, Can you Blast Luna with a Sand Buster Please?" Lucy asked.  
"Sure Lucy!" Scorpio Blasted the sand to Luna.

It Hit her...But she hardly moved and got a scarth.

"Lucy...YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!", "NO offense" Luna shouted.

"I take it and AH!" Lucy screamed her head of.

Luna then Smiled at her and then did a face saying DO-NOT-DO-THAT-EVER-AGAIN.

Lucy nodded feriosuly and standed up.

"Next is Natsu Dragneel!" Luna shouted.

Natsu Standed up from the benches and Ran towards the stage.

"HERE I CAME!" Natsu Yells running up on stage.

"Hi Everybody, Today I the GREAT Salamander Natsu Dragneel Will Show you and EXCELLENT Roar!" Natsu yells.

"Okay...WAIT WHAT?!" The crowed yelled.

"FIRE DRAGONS, (Karyū no-) Roa-" Natsu was cut off by a Double Lucy kick.

"YOU BAKA!" Lucy shouted Kicking Natsu Multiple times.

"Ohwee, Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Okay Lets leave that stupid Dragon There and Let's continue on...Next up is GRAY FULLBUSTER!" Luna shouted.

Gray Ran down the benches up to the stage.

"Bahahaha Flame-brain!" Gray Laughed pointing at a beat up Natsu.

"S-Shut up Ice princess!" Natsu said.

Gray then stripped his shirt off without knowing and threw it to the crowed without knowing.

"KYA!" A blue haired stalker Caught it.

"WHAHAHA GRAY-SAMA'S T-SHIRT IS MINE!" Juvia laughed like a CRAZY MANIAC"  
"WTF HOW DID YOU GET MY SHIRT?!" Gray said.

"WHAHAHA JUVIA'S NOT GOING TO GIVE GRAY-SAMA'S SHIRT BACK EVER, JUVIA'S GOING TO KISS IT AND HUG IT AT KNIGHT WHEN JUVIA'S SLEEPING!" Juvia yelled.

"DA FUCK?!" Gray yelled.

"Okay" Sweatdropped Lucy and Luna.

"On With the show a stern voice said.

"Sure!" Luna replied.

"Okay next up is Our Favorite Reequip mage ERZA SCARLET!" Luna shouted.

Gray and Natsu's face paled.

Erza walked down stairs, You could hear Clinking Noises when she walked down.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed.

"A-AYE!" Natsu soluted.

"DO NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO MOVE YOUR BODY IN 2 MONTHS!" Erza shouted glaring muderously at Natsu,

"A-AYE!" Natsu Sqeauked.

"Okay!" Erza said and then turned around to the crowed.

Erza's body trembled.

"H-h-hello, I am Sraclet titania fairy tail!" She shuttered. Her Stage fright was rubbing in.

"Okay Since this is Taking forever Let's get this PAAAAAAARRRRRRRRTTTTTTYYYYY STARTED!" Luna yelled.

"YEAH!" THe crowed shouted.

"Here are the other contestants that are participating!"

* * *

_**Gajeel RedFox**_

_**Romeo Conbolt**_

_**Freed Justine**_

_**Mirajane Strauss**_

_**Laxus Dreyer**_

_**Levy Mcgarden**_

_**Lisanna Strauss**_

_**Bickslow**_

_**Evergreen**_

_**Elfman Strauss**_

_**Jellal Fernandes *Erza Blushes***_

_**Cana Alberno**_

_**Happy Dragneel**_

_**Pantherlily**_

_**Charles**_

_**Juvia Lockser**_

_**Sting**_

_**Rogue**_

_**Ichiya**_

_**Eve**_

_**Ren**_

_**Hibiki**_

_**And Last but Not Least Lyon**_

* * *

"WHY DOES STUPID LYON HAVE TO COMPETE I WAS CROSSING MY FINGERS SO THAT HE WOULDN'T"T COME AND THEN ,HE FREAKING COMES!" gray shouted.

"Calm Down Dude..." Luna said.

"Whatever" He tched and Crossed his arm.

"Gay" Luna whispered but Unfourtunately for gray he heard it.

"I AM NOT GAY!" Gray shouted.

"Yes you are!" Luna shouted.

"Not!"

"YES!"

"Not!"

"Not!

"Yes!", WAIT WHAT?!" Gray shouted.

"heheh Tricked yah!" Luna shouted.

"Still I am not gay!" Gray shouted pissed off.

"But you strip off your clothes!" Luna shouted.

"ACCIDENTLY!" Gray answered back.

"GET RID OFF OF YOUR 'R' IN YOUR NAME, WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?", G-A-Y!" Luna retorted back.

"Umm..." Gray said.

"Eh nothing to say back?" Luna said.

"Y-Yeah!" he said quietly.

"Whatever, Okay Let's start the game!"

"yay" the players replied boredly.

"Hmmp I'll Show you what this game is made of!" Luna whispered.

"Okay First off all I am Going to spin the damn Bottle and whoever it lands on has to Do the truth or dare the reviewer PM'S With!" **(I'm Using the Truth or dares from My The original one!)**

"Okay Let's spin the botttle!" Luna spined the bottle and it landed o-"

"Hey what's Truth or dare anyway's?" natsu asked.

"Anyone know How to explain it?" Luna asked.

"I do!" Gray standed up.

"Explain Now!" Luna smiled.

"Okay Truth or Dare? is a party game requiring at least three players. Players are given the choice between answering a question truthfully, or performing a "dare", both of which are set by the other players. ..." gray Finsihed.

"great Detailed Defintion Princess, Natsu do you know what it is now?" Luna asked.

"Yes i do!" natsu Said.

"What is it the?"

" Truth or Dare? is a party game requiring at least three players. Players are given the choice between answering a question truthfully, or performing a "dare", both of which are set by the other players. ..." Natsu said.

"HEY THAT'S WHAT I SAID, ASH FOR BRAINS!" gray said.

"too BAD Ice PRINCESS!" Natsu replied bakc.

"WHy yo-!"

"SHUT UP I WANT TO CONTINUE THE DAMN FUCKING GAME!" Luna said.

"Hai!" They both saluted.

"Before I was interrupted by and Idiot *HEY* The bottle landed on ...LUCY!" Luna shouted.

"Why do I have to be first Luna?" Lucy whined.

"Hurry up I can not wait any longer!" Luna shouted.

"Find What's the damn Thing say?" Lucy said.

"It says:"

* * *

_**To:Lucy **_

_**From: Mira **_

_**Dare: you have to confess to the boy you like Punishment:you have to kiss you know who**_

_**(from NaluForever48)**_

* * *

"WTF?! Lucy scremed.

"Do it!" Luna cheeered.

"NO!" Lucy shouted.

"Or the Punishment!" Luna shouted.

"Lips or Confession?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmmm Lips then!" Lucy said.

"FInally!", Chose whoever you Want it to be!" Luna shouted.

"Umm...I chos-"

"NO NO NO NO, MY DAUGHTER IS NOT KISSING ANY UGLY BOYS IN HERE!" Jude heartfilia Came crashing into the stage.

"WE ARE NOT UGLY!" The boys replied back.

"Hmm Was that flies I heard, All Well anyways MY DAUGHTER IS NOT KISSSING ANYBODY I FORBID IT!"Jude answered.

"Find, Since your the father and Do not want you prescious daughter to kiss anyone find!" Luna showed off a pissed off Face.

"Very Well I will be off and Will be WATCHING!" He replied.

"Oh since the damn Dare got cancealed *By your stupid father whipsers) Lucy you get chose someone since I Feel really Pissed off right now."

"ALLRIGGHTTTYY!" Lucy shouted.

"hehehe I got the right idea!" Lucy said.

"Okay who is it?" Luna asked.

"Oh and can you write it on this piece of Paper?" Luna asked.

"Sure!" Lucy smiled.

"Done!" Lucy smiled.

"Okay-dokey!" Luna relied back.

"Let's get started so Lucy wrote this:  
_**To: Ezra.**_

_**From: Lucy**_

_**Dare: She has to willingly kiss ichiya.**_

_**Punishment: if she doesn't she can'e eat any kind of cake for a week.**_

"LUCY!" Erza screamed.

"AH LUNA HELP ME!" Lucy ran behind Luna's back.  
"Now, Now Erza, You have to do the Dare or Punishment."

"...Cake? or Kiss That Bastrad as a flirt?" Erza said.

"ERZA DON'T DO THE DARE DO THE PUNISHMENT!" Jellal shouted Glairng at Ichiya Muderously.

"I-I Do the DARE!" Erza shouted not hearing what Jellal Said.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jellal's face became Pale then turned angry and Kept galirng at Ichiya making Ichiya shover.

"Then Kiss Ichiya,Erza!" Luna shouted feeling a bit Piss since She didn't like IchiyaxErza but LOVVVVVE Jerza.

"O-Okay then" erza shuttered and pulled Ichiya's top and lifted him up.

Jellal was twitching when Erza moved her lips closer to Ichiya.

"hurry up Er-chan!" Luna shoouted.

"F-find!" Erza gave a peck on the lips on Ichiya and then Threw him into the ground were he layed...Dead...Just kidding!

"BASTARD!" Jellal Used his magic to KILL Ichiya and then stopped when he looked like a zombie.

"You deserve it!" jellal said walking away with erza.

"Lovey dovery birds...Okay WE'VE FINISHED TODAY"S TRUTH OR DARE?" Luna hsouted.

"YEAH!" The Competitors cheered.

"Oi Don't put your hopes up, Cause were doing this tomorrow!" Luna shouted.

"We're Not!" Fairy tail shouted.  
"Oh but I have already locked the Magic-proof doors, So your saying here tonight' Luna replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fairy tail shouted.

"Chaio, Better rest up the fun's coming!" Luna replied disappearing

**Chapter ends!**

**I hoped you like my Rewritten First chapter!**

**Review, Follow and favourite! (choice)**

**Vote in my Poll!**

**PM Me for Dares/Truths**

**-Lunavampirehunter**


End file.
